Refrigerators are home appliances that can store foods at low temperatures in an inner storing space covered by a refrigerator door. Typically, the storing space is cooled using cool air that is generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant circulated in a refrigeration cycle to store the foods in an optimal state.
In recent years, refrigerators have increased more and more in size to and provide multi-functions, and accordingly, refrigerators of various structures in consideration of user convenience have been brought to the market.
In some cases, a refrigerator may include a dispenser for dispensing water or ice in a state where the refrigerator door is in a closed position, and carbonated water is dispensed through the dispenser.